A Game of Truth or Dare
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: When Lady Catherine was born her parents didn't think they could give her a good life. So upon giving up theirs, their beloved daughter would have a demon as a butler. Jay will now guard her till the last day for more than one reason. (Hints of Ciel/Catherine, Alois/Catherine, Claude/Jay, Alois/Ciel, Sebastian/Claude)
1. Chapter 1

My name's Catherine Rarity, I'm a blond haired, fifteen year old with two different coloured eyes. My right is a bluish-gray while the other is a deep emerald green that has a heart on it with an arrow going through the middle thanks to my amazing butler Jay. I live in London, England and my title here is that of a Lady while my two best friends are Earl's. My best friends are named Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel can be kind of secluded when I'm not around or so his servants say; while Alois is rude and uncaring when I'm not there with him. I guess I have a bit of an influence on their character. When I'm hanging out with my two lovely boys Ciel is always talking and smiling, he's never let me see under his eye patch but I think he will one day. Then there's Alois who is always laughing and grinning like a fool. I've never seen him being rude to someone; but whenever I go to pick him up and his maid Hannah never looks me in the eyes and she usually has bandages over her left eye. One day I confronted her about it but she just shook her head and ushered me into the house. Even if they are both different in front of me then they are at home I still love them.

I jumped out of my carriage not waiting for my handsome butler Jay to open the door. I started running towards Ciel's house eager to get him, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pick me up. I groaned and turned to see Jay holding me from going to Ciel's house.

"Let me go Jay! I want to see Ciel; and once we have him and Sebastian we're going to go get Alois and Claude." I said tugging at his arm.

"Lady Catherine, you must not run, you are a lady after all. It is improper." He said with a sigh.

I puffed out my face, "Fine I won't run I'll walk like a proper lady." I said tugging his arm again, "Now let me go Jay!"

He sighed and put me down lightly, I started walking to the house now. I stepped up to the door and let Jay knock, knowing full well I couldn't get anyone's attention with my light tap on the thick wood. The door opened and Sebastian ushered us in; I stepped in slowly before giving Sebastian a hug. He looked surprised but wrapped his arm around me a bit, I giggle when Jay glared at the other butler. I let go of him and skipped over to the stairs.

"Is Ciel upstairs?" I asked looking at the butlers.

"Yes Lady Catherine, he is in his room at the moment." He said.

I giggled again and skipped up the stairs before running to Ciel's room. I pushed open the door slowly not wanting him to know I was here, I could hear the shower running and smiled to myself. Sitting down on his bed and inspected his room, maybe he had left his eye patch out here and I could see his other eye. I spotted it near the bathroom door and silently crept over to it taking it in my hands when I heard the water shut off. I stood back a bit and the door opened showing a half naked Ciel.

"Ciel~!" I shouted jumping onto him.

I landed on him with a thump as we hit the floor; I looked down at his face and saw he was blushing deeply. He covered his right eye with his hand and I tried to pull it away.

"Ciel don't make me do anything to get you to show me, because what I have in mind every time you see me you'll think about it." I said with a smile leaning on his bare chest.

"Catherine… I don't think you want to see it…" He said lightly.

"And why not Ciel it couldn't be any weirder than mine?"

"Yes it could Catherine… You don't understand it's… You wouldn't like it."

I sighed, "Well you asked for it." I said rocking my hips causing his member to get hard, "I see you like that Ciel. Could I see your eye now please? You may look into mine if you want get a good look at the design on it." I asked smiling.

"Unh… N-no Catherine… Ah~ s-stop…" He said between moans.

"Well why would I stop if you obviously like it?" I asked moving a bit more.

"Ugh C-Catherine… S-stop ple-" He stopped mid sentence when my hand ran down his damp chest towards the towel.

"I'll only stop if you let me see your eye." I bartered.

"F-fine…" He said moaning loudly.

"Yay thanks Ciel!" I stopped moving and pulled my hand back.

I got up to wash my hand quickly not wanting Jay or Sebastian to smell it since I know that they could if I didn't. After I had dried my hand I noticed Ciel was still on the floor. I smiled at him before sitting back down on his lap; I pulled him off the floor enough that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Can I see that eye of yours now?" I asked pulling at his hand.

"Fine Catherine…" He said putting his hand down.

He opened his eye slowly showing a blue left eye and a purple right eye. 'Oh my god Ciel has two different coloured eyes like me.' I thought to myself. I moved his hair a bit so I could see his eye better.

"Ciel your eye is purple." I stated the obvious, "Why didn't you show me this? It makes you look so much cuter!" I squealed.

He blushed slightly and kissed me, Ciel Phantomhive my friend since forever, kissed me. I smiled, 'Took him long enough.' I thought before wrapping my arms around the boys' neck and kissing him back. He seemed surprised for a moment and I laughed a bit. He took that opportunity and shoved his tongue into my open mouth making me shiver a bit from pleasure. We stayed like that, tongues battling before we heard a soft cough. I reluctantly pulled back from Ciel and looked over my shoulder to the door. I cringed a bit when Sebastian was there looking slightly surprised and then Jay looked as if he had expected this, either way they weren't exactly happy. Jay wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up off of Ciel; I crossed my arms as Sebastian pulled Ciel to his feet.

"If you would kindly wait outside in the hall while I get my young master ready for the day ahead of him." Sebastian said looking at Jay.

"We wouldn't mind at all, we will be in the main hall when you are done." He said carrying me to the door.

We walked down the stairs; well Jay walked I was carried, and he sat me down on the bench kneeling in front of me. I blushed lightly and looked away not wanting him to be upset with me. "I'm sorry Jay…" I mumbled.

He sighed, "Why were you doing such a thing to the Earl?" He asked turning me to face him.

"I just wanted to see his eye that's all. He didn't want to show me and I was curious." I said pouting a bit.

"Catherine, if you had really wanted to see it you cry, a Phantomhive has never been known to push away a crying girl. You didn't have to do something so improper to get what you wanted." He said. "I came to your household to help you survive in this world; it was your parents wish. They gave up their souls for you."

"I know and because of that you marked me on my left eye… I know what my parents did and I'm glad I have you but…" I sighed putting my hand on his cheek, "Can I have a hug Jay? Please~ Jay?"

He sighed and sat down next to me on the bench; I looked up into his sea blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back lightly before pulling me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my slim waist. I giggled a bit and curled up against his chest closing my eyes; I felt his head on top of my own and smiled. I heard someone coming down the stairs and opened my mismatched eyes finding Ciel fully dressed, now at the bottom of the steps with Sebastian not too far from him. I pulled away from Jay and he let me go standing up, pulling me up along with him. I ran over to Ciel and smiled grabbing his hand in my own, he blushed slightly and I leaned close to him giggling.

"I told you; you're thinking about it aren't you Ciel." I whispered into his ear.

His blush deepened when my hot breath tickled his neck, "Uh well… We should go get Alois now…" He mumbled.

I laughed pulling away from his ear; still holding his hand I walked over to the door that Jay held open and went over to our carriage. I let Ciel get in first then had Jay help me in. I sat down next to Ciel and Sebastian climbed in as well sitting opposite to us.

"Jay recommended one of us go with you two in the car." He said looking at us.

I sighed, "I thought as much from Jay, no matter, I like you Sebastian!" I smiled at him and grabbed Ciel's hand leaning on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and listened to Ciel and Sebastian talk about the Funtom Company that Ciel owned. I dosed off, bored of listening to them; later on I felt someone pick me up and opened my eyes to see Jay. I knew it would be him; he wouldn't let me sleep in the carriage so he had probably switched with Sebastian so he could hold me against his chest until we got to Alois' house. I snuggled up against him and heard Ciel sigh before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in someone's room; I looked around not seeing very much in the brightly coloured room. I saw two doors and decided to go to the one closest to the bed I was in. I pulled the covers of my body and saw I was wearing a shirt that was way too big for me. It looked like I wanted someone to come and do something to me, I sighed. I went over to the doors swinging them open and saw it was a closet, 'Well if I see what clothes are in there then maybe I'll be able to tell whose room this is is.' I thought to myself. I stepped in looking around the giant space. I saw lots of chains and whips on one wall, on another there was lots of sex toys, while these creepy sexual costumes on another. I sighed, 'This must be Alois' room.' I thought before turning around to leave the room. I looked up and saw my favorite blond standing there; I jumped onto him causing both of us to fall to the ground in a heap. I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly feeling the surprised blonde's arms wrap around my waist. I kissed his cheek lightly, and looked into his azure eyes.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Alois asked.

"I was glad to see you and slightly afraid of what's in this closet of yours." I said leaning me head on his chest. "Where are Jay and Ciel? Or even Claude or Sebastian for that matter?"

"Claude and Sebastian are at the store getting some food and Ciel is playing a game of chess with Jay, since I lost to Ciel." He sighed, "So I came to see if you were awake and turns out you found my fun closet." He laughed.

"Of course you would find that fun." I said with a sigh. "I wonder why Claude let's you get that stuff." I looked up at him.

"Well he doesn't, I buy it and then put it in there, I'm sure he knows but he never says anything!" He said.

Alois sat up causing me to fall back and the shirt I had on go over my head showing my underwear to the blond earl. I squeaked and tried to pull it down not wanting to show Alois everything. I felt something yank it down and saw Jay holding onto the hem of the shirt. He groaned, "Not again Catherine…" He said picking me up in his arms and holding the shirt down.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, I was happy to see my fun little blond friend and then he sat up and I fell back. It was also this shirts fault for being too short." I defended.

Ciel came in helping Alois up off the ground Jay shook his head, "I'm sorry I think my Lady and I should leave."

"No Jay I want to stay I'm having fun!" I stated hitting him a bit.

"Having fun is fine Lady Catherine but being improper is not." He said walking towards the door.

"Please don't make her go, it really wasn't her fault. I sat up without warning and she fell off of me." Alois said grabbing Jay's sleeve.

"Jay you know that you don't want to leave just as much a she does. I could get Sebastian to be yours for a day if you let her stay." Ciel bartered.

"And Claude could join as well!" Alois smiled clasping his hands together.

Jay turned back towards the boys, and looked at their pleading eyes. He had never been one for puppy dog eyes and quickly gave in setting me down on Alois' bed. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his sleeve pulling him to the bed, "You can stay if you want, or at least stay until Claude and Sebastian come back."

He smiled and sat down next to me I ushered for the two Earl's to come over as well. Alois jumped onto the bed and put his head on my lap. I smiled and started to play with his hair as Ciel came over and just sat down next to Alois.

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" I asked the boys.

"Yes yes yes, that sounds fun!" Alois said

"Uh well if Alois is I have to just for the fun of daring him!" Ciel laughed, "What about you Jay?"

He looked at me, "Fine, but if it gets to out of hand I will have to stop it."

"Yes yes Jay we know that, now… Alois truth or dare?" I asked looking at the boy.

"Dare of course!" He laughed.

* * *

What's Catherine gonna dare Alois to do I wonder? I wanna know what you guys think about the story so if you could R&R that would be super cool .


	3. Chapter 3

"Dare of course!" He laughed.

* * *

I laughed lightly, "Okay then I dare you to kiss Jay; on the lips."

I looked at Jay and he stiffened, Alois grinned. He sat up and crawled over to my butler Jay pressed back against the bed. Alois crawled onto Jay grabbing his face in his hands; he pressed his lips onto the older males own. Jay was surprised but kissed him back lightly, Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and I giggled. Alois pulled back a string of saliva still connecting them; he wiped it away and grinned, as he hugged Jay.

"You're a really good kisser." He said sitting back down next to me.

Jay blushed and looked away, "Whatever, go ask someone something." He murmured.

"Ciel~ dare or dare?" He asked smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to ask truth or dare?" Ciel asked, "Either way I'll take dare, knowing you would make me anyways." He sighed.

"I'm glad! I dare you to try on one of the costumes I have!" Alois smirked at the boy.

"Uh okay… How bad can it be?" He said getting up.

"Okay but I have to choose it." He got up as well pulling him into the closet.

I let out a sigh closing my eyes; I moved to lie down on Jay's lap. I rested my head on his lap and felt something hard; I opened my eyes and looked up at Jay. He blushed deeply and pulled my head off his lap placing his hand down instead. I giggled and listened to the racket in the closet Ciel was complaining about 'not wearing that outfit' while Alois laughed his head off saying he 'had to'. I smiled to myself and Jay sighed heavily. I sat up looking at Jay, he was bringing his hands away from his crotch; I decided to have some fun seeing as I caused a reaction in his lower level. I crawled onto his lap squirming around on top of his already hard member; I heard a moan escape his lips from my movement and smiled. I heard the closet door open and Ciel groan as he was pushed out the door. I stopped moving only to look up and see Ciel dressed like a girl in a short little maid costume that barely covered his ass. I started to get up but Jay held onto my hips, kissing my neck. Alois came out after him laughing and pushing Ciel to the bed.

"You have to wear that until the end of the day." Alois said laughing.

"What? You never said that!" Ciel shouted.

"I'm saying it now!" He laughed. "Well it's your turn now Ciel."

"F-fine… Jay, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Do I have to?" Jay asked looking over my shoulder.

"Yes Jay you do, you're playing too." I said to him.

"Uh fine… I'll choose a dare as well." Jay groaned.

"Well then I dare you to make out with Claude when he gets home." Ciel said.

He sighed, "Fine I will… Now it's my turn right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup go ahead ask anyone of us." I shifted around a bit gaining a moan.

"Um okay, Catherine truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare please!" I said laughing.

He grinned, "I dare you to go with Alois and also get one of his costumes on."

The other boys grinned; even Ciel who was in one of them knew that would be very nice to see. I sighed but grabbed Alois' hand as he led me into 'the' closet. I walked in behind Alois, closing the door behind myself; Alois told me to sit down on the bench. Sitting down, I watched him run his hand along the pieces of fabric, he pulled one out and passed it to me before quickly grabbing another and handing that to me as well. He shoved me into a dressing room and I actually looked at what he had given me. One was a short little maid costume like the one Ciel had on except it had more frills and a v neck to show off my cleavage. I sighed and looked at the other seeing it was just as bad, a black bando top attached to the center with a hoop and a short skirt. I put on the maid costume figuring I would rather match Ciel then be by myself wearing the other thing. I undid the zipper pulling it on before I realized I couldn't get the zipper done up. I opened the door stepping out; Alois ran over and I turned around asking him to do up the zipper. He did it up quickly, turning me around he looked me over. He grabbed my hand and when he pulled me back out of the closet Jay's eyes widened in surprise and so did Ciel's.

"May I present, Catherine! Isn't she sexy in this?" He said laughing.

I blushed deeply and went back over to the bed sitting down on Jay's lap, shifting around to get comfortable. Jay moaned quietly his cock getting harder from my movements; I heard the front door of Alois' house slam shut and jumped a bit stopping my movements.

"Guess who's back home Jay?" Ciel asked grinning, "I think that might be Claude and Sebastian back from the store."

"Oh ya Ciel dared you to make out with him." I laughed climbing off of his lap. "You go do that then we can continue our game. We can even ask Sebastian and Claude to join us!"

Jay groaned but walked out the door the three of us following closely behind him. He walked down the stairs towards the two men standing in the doorway.

"Hello Jay, could you help us with the food?" Claude asked looking up at Jay.

Jay shook his head and walked over to Claude grabbing his face in his hands. Claude started to object but then Jay pressed his lips to the other butlers. He hadn't even had the time to question why Ciel and I were dressed like that. The man was surprised at first but when Jay wouldn't let him go he gave up wrapping his arms around Jay; I could see Jay lick at Claude's lips and sighed. Sebastian let out a sigh as well before turning to Ciel, Alois and I; he looked Ciel and I over, both surprised and confused by what we were wearing.

"Young master, I didn't know you could get dressed by yourself." He said smugly.

Ciel glared at his butler, "Alois helped me…"

"Ah that explains it! As for why the two of you are in that. Why is that?" He asked.

"We were playing truth or dare, would you like to play Sebastian?" I asked smiling.

"No I'm sorry Lady Catherine, there is too much to do." He stated.

I grabbed his arm, my breasts rubbing against it at the same time; I jumped up and down looking into his eyes. "Please~ Sebastian I really want you to play!" I pleaded.

His face held no emotion but I noted the fact that his eyes flickered to look down the v neck of the costume. "Fine I'll play… But stop those two! They're starting to add a bit too much emotion to it." He said pulling his arm back.

"Jay that's enough you can stop now." I said pulling on his arm.

He broke away from Claude and blushed deeply grabbing my waist and holding me in front of his body. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to walk away; Alois noticed and quickly grabbed his coat sleeve stopping him.

"Play truth or dare with us Claude! It will be fun!" He pulled on Claude's sleeve.

"No I'm sorry Alois but that is something I won't do it is a silly game and butlers shouldn't play it." He stated glaring at Jay and Sebastian who just shrugged.

I ran over pulling away from Jay and grabbed his sleeve as well, "Sebastian and Jay are playing and they're butlers like you!" I said, "And if you don't play… I'll cry!" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

He was surprised, "Fine I'll play just don't cry it's bad enough when Alois cries if a girl does it… Never mind... Where are we playing?" He asked.

"In Alois' room, that's where we were before!" I smiled.

He sighed and closed his eyes before following us up the stairs; Ciel, Alois and I sat on the bed, well they were on the bed I was sitting on Alois. Jay and Sebastian pulled over the love seat, sitting down, Claude sighed once again and went to get a chair but Jay grabbed his wrist pulling the man onto his lap. Jay wrapped his arms around Claude's waist and the other man just sat there surprised.

"Okay so it was my turn so I'm going to ask… Uh okay Sebastian, truth or dare!" I laughed, pointing at him.

"Dare it is not as if it could be that bad from you Lady Catherine." He said.

I grinned, "Okay then! I dare you to make out with Claude for two minutes." I said holding two fingers up.

He raised an eyebrow before pulling Claude from Jay's lap and onto his own. Claude pulled back a bit and I giggled. Sebastian grabbed Claude's face in his hands and smashed his lips against the strict man's own. Sebastian bit and licked at Claude's lips deepening the kiss. Two minutes soon came up and I went over tapping Sebastian on the shoulder; going back I sat down on the bed beside Alois. He pulled away from Claude and pushed him lightly back onto Jay's lap. Jay wrapped his arms around the man, making sure he didn't fall.

"Well now it's my turn isn't it?" Sebastian smirked. "Claude, truth or dare?"

He pushed his glasses up, "I'll choose dare… I'm going to regret it though."

"Well then I didn't think you would choose dare Claude." He smirked, "I dare you to…" He leaned over whispering in his ear.

"No I'm not doing that!" He said blushing.

"You have to Claude! I dared you to." Sebastian smirked devilishly.

His blush deepened, "Fine… I'll do it…" He mumbled standing up.

* * *

Holy lord in the heavens above . it is actually really funny to me to read the reviews I get on this story. Like if I wasn't busy working on other stories I would work on this one **_SO_******much more! If only just to piss those people off! I mean sure if ya'll up and don't like it that's fine tell me hahaha I don't mind at all~


End file.
